


But the drumbeat strains of the night remain (in the rhythm of the newborn day)

by ConvenientAlias



Category: Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Background Relationships, Catboys & Catgirls, Gen, Kidnapping, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 13:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenientAlias/pseuds/ConvenientAlias
Summary: One day, Kyo doesn't come home in the evening.Or, the one where Akito doesn't react well to people saying no.





	But the drumbeat strains of the night remain (in the rhythm of the newborn day)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [newyorktopaloalto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorktopaloalto/gifts).

It was never certain when Kyo was going to get home when he stayed out with friends. At least, with friends that Yuki and Tohru didn’t share—and he had several, being oddly popular despite his hot temper. When they asked him to hang out, he didn’t always tell Tohru or Shigure when he’d get back, and certainly he never bothered to tell Yuki. Nevertheless, he was usually back before it got dark, so when one night he didn’t come back at all, they were all a little worried.

They hide it in their own separate ways. Tohru cheerfully says that she supposes Kyo must have run into someone or found something urgent he needs to do. Yuki huffs and says he’s sure the idiot will show up eventually, and Shigure remarked that it was just like Kyo to vanish unexpectedly. After all, he once ran away to the mountains for four months for strength training, dropping completely out of contact. This, of course, only made Tohru panic more, and she took Yuki aside and asked him whether he thought Kyo really had run away.

Yuki scoffed. “Don’t get carried away. He’s only late by a few hours. I’m sure he’ll be back by morning. The idiot knows better than to run away _now_.”

“Ah… you’re probably right.”

But Yuki could tell Tohru wasn’t entirely reassured. They’d started dating recently, Kyo and Tohru. One might think that would make Tohru have more faith in him, but it had really done just the opposite. Now it seemed she was always worrying about him. Mostly about how to break the curse so he wouldn’t have to go into confinement, but her worry spread to other areas too: whether other people’s actions upset him, whether he was happy in their relationship, and mundane things like whether he was safe walking home at night. The last being the most relevant in this situation.

Yuki patted her on the head. “Don’t worry. Get some sleep. We still have class tomorrow, even if that idiot has forgotten about it.”

“I guess I should.” She wandered off in the direction of her room.

Yuki asked Shigure, “But really, he wouldn’t run away, would he?”

Shigure shrugged. “Obviously Kyo sometimes acts on impulse. But I wouldn’t think he would do so now. He didn’t seem anxious today.” He smiled at Yuki deliberately. “Take your own advice and go to bed.”

“So you were eavesdropping?”

Shigure grinned sheepishly.

There really wasn’t much to be done—Yuki didn’t know how to contact the people Kyo had been with, and even if he did, it would be too stupid to bother—so he went to bed. But it didn’t feel right. Much as he hated the cat, Kyo had been staying with them for so long now… the house had a conspicuous emptiness without him.

* * *

Kyo knew this room pretty well.

He’d only been in it once or twice, and it had been years ago now. But he’d seen it from the hallway many times, and always felt jealousy rise up from his gut to his throat. Yuki’s special room, because Akito had cared about him enough to make a special room for him. He’d had it painted and everything.

He’d been jealous back then, but these days he was old enough to admit, though never to Yuki’s face, that being locked up in a room with all the walls painted black was not something to be jealous of. Hell, being a part of the Sohma family at all wasn’t something to be jealous of; Kyo wished he could give up even the small part in it he had as the cat.

He’d tried to do so just the other day. Akito hadn’t reacted much at the time, except to sharply tell him to take it back, and then fold his arms and say that Kyo would “change his mind soon enough.”

Kyo had thought that Akito was either being overconfident or oddly lenient. Now he saw it was neither.

He’d been on his way home from a study session. It hadn’t been that late, though he’d worried he might not get back in time for dinner. The sun hadn’t even fully gone down yet, and no one should have had the audacity to attack him on the street in daylight. But he’d been only a little off the main road when the car had pulled up beside him. He’d recognized the car as belonging to the Sohma family, so he’d stopped walking.

He really shouldn’t have.

Two men got out of the car, both wearing suits and sunglasses. One politely asked him to get in; Akito wanted to see him.

He snorted. “I’m going home to dinner. Akito can go to hell.” He’d said the same thing the last time he’d seen Akito, and honestly, he stood by it.

The men exchanged glances. Then they stepped closer, and one of them pulled out a taser.

He figured out, lying in the back of the car, still trembling from the electric shock, that they must have known he would resist. And they’d probably heard he was a tough fighter: better than Hatsuharu, who had something of a reputation in the main house; not as good as Yuki, but that wasn’t saying much. They wouldn’t have wanted to prolong a fight so close to the main road, where anyone could happen by and see, and they wouldn’t have wanted to risk him escaping. They’d wanted to bring him in quickly and neatly, and they didn’t really care if he didn’t want to go.

Basically, he was fucked.

They dragged him into the Sohma manor with less care. No one in the Sohma family gave a shit if they saw the cat kicking up a fuss with a few of Akito’s underlings. If anything, it would make them think less of Kyo rather than worry about him. So they dragged him callously past curious eyes, down decorated hallways, and into Yuki’s “special” room.

And this was where he’d been for hours. At first he’d tried to break down the door, the walls—he could always break Shigure’s house easily enough, often by accident. But this house was more solid. He beat his fists bloody, and when that failed, he kept on screaming for a while, but he had to give up eventually.

Probably he should just sleep. It was late, and he was acting dumb. They couldn’t really keep him here for long. This was just one of Akito’s little mind games, a way to show he still had control over Kyo’s life, a way to scare Kyo into submission. It was stupid to let it work.

But he _was_ scared, even if it was stupid.

Because Yuki and Tohru and Shigure would already have had dinner right now, and they would be wondering where he was. Unless Shigure had known this was going to happen, and had okayed it. Which he might. You couldn’t trust Shigure. But Tohru would be worried about him, and he didn’t like for Tohru to be worried. And what if… what if he never saw her again?

(The cat had to be kept locked up for the dignity of the Sohma family. Everyone knew that.)

And then there was what Akito had done to Rin.

But it was better not to think too hard about it. He was probably overreacting. Letting Akito get to him. He didn’t usually do that—it made him feel like Yuki, and not in a good way.

His stomach turned. He was hungry.

He wondered what Tohru had made for dinner.

* * *

He was woken up by the door sliding open, so he must have fallen asleep at some point. It was Akito, which was no surprise. There was a security guard standing behind him, but he stayed outside when Kyo closed the door. That was when it occurred to Kyo that if he’d been more awake, he could have made a dash for it, but it was too late now.

(Though Akito might have paralyzed him anyways, just with his presence. He was an intimidating person.)

“Kyo. What are you doing here?” His voice was absolutely saccharine. “I thought you told me you would never come see me again. You said you were done with the Sohma family.”

Kyo tried to spring to his feet, defiant words already halfway out of his mouth, but his limbs were waking up more slowly than he was, and he collapsed all over again. Akito laughed.

“It’s alright, Kyo. Take your time.”

“Let me go home,” Kyo demanded, sitting up more slowly this time. “You’ve made your point, now fuck off.”

Akito shook his head mournfully, though he was still smiling. “Kyo. This is your home now. Well,” he added, “not this room specifically, but we haven’t arranged other quarters for you yet. But anyway, it’s about time you moved back in with the main family. I know I told you you could stay outside until after high school, but it’s clearly been bad for you. You’ve become presumptuous.”

Kyo’s jaw clenched. “So what, you’re putting me into confinement now? You think you can do that? I told you I won’t be confined.”

“That’s not a choice you make for yourself,” Akito said serenely. “I am still your god, you know, even if you don’t want to admit it.”

“I have been excluded from this family all my life,” Kyo said. He stared down at the floor. This was just an argument, but every time he acknowledged it, he still felt the desolation, the loneliness, of knowing he would always be both an insider and an outsider, never part of the Sohma world yet barely part of the outside world either. “Why don’t you just let me live my life?”

Akito stepped closer and put a hand on Kyo’s head. The way he stroked Kyo’s hair was loving even if his expression was spiteful. Always the mix with him. “Shh. You’ll always be one of us, you know. Our bond will last forever, even if you don’t deserve it. Even if you’re a monster.”

He thought of the way Tohru was willing to hold him even in his monster form. Of the friends he’d made at school, of his sensei’s reassurance. Of how even Yuki these days was somewhat friendly, even though they still fought all the time. “I’m not a monster.”

Akito’s hand clenched in his hair. “Yes, Kyo. Yes, you are.”

“I’m not.” Kyo grabbed Akito’s wrist. “Now let go of me.”

Akito stared at him. Then he swung back his other arm and gave Kyo a loud smack. “You dare touch me! Who do you think you are?”

Kyo cringed back, rubbing his cheek.

“You need to be reminded,” Akito hissed, “of how worthless you are. Of how much lower you are than me. Of what you owe the world for allowing you to exist.” He grabbed Kyo’s arm and snatched the bracelet off his wrist before Kyo could even think to stop him.

Then the change took him.

Kyo had never tried to explain the transformation to his cursed form to another Zodiac member. He knew what it was like to have a normal transformation: it felt like a snap, like one moment you were one thing and the next moment another. But when he transformed into his curse form, it hurt. He could feel the change happening, the unnaturalness of limbs twisting into new shapes, how his skin pebbled into roughness and his jaw jutted out and his teeth ripped forward and sharpened in his gums. His cursed form was natural for him, but it was wrong, and he knew it in both his body and soul. It felt like perdition.

“Akito,” he croaked. In his cursed form it was so hard to speak.

He stretched a hand clumsily towards Akito, begging for the bracelet back. But Akito merely looked at him in disgust, then turned and walked away.

* * *

Yuki and Tohru delayed going to school for a while, until Shigure suggested that Kyo might well be there already. Then they were off like a shot, though Yuki still hmphed and said he just wanted to demand Kyo give them an explanation for where the fuck he’d been all night. Tohru, on the other hand, looked like Shigure had just shown her light at the end of the tunnel.

Shigure waited until he was sure they weren’t coming back for anything—sometimes they did forget things, after all, and he didn’t want to be interrupted—and then called Hatori.

“Kyo didn’t come home last night,” he said, after preliminary greetings. “So I’m wondering if I should call the police, or if this is family business. Do you know where he is, Ha-san?”

Hatori was silent for a moment. Then he said, “Akito’s in quite a state.”

“You didn’t answer my question, Hatori. I know I usually want to hear all about Akito first, but Kyo’s been living under my roof. He’s my responsibility. Do you know where he is?”

“He’s at the main house,” Hatori said quietly. “Akito’s dealing with him.”

“Hm. And dealing with him means…?”

“Akito says they’ll be putting Kyo into confinement permanently, starting now. No exposure to anyone outside the family. He was dragged in here last night—since then no one’s been allowed to see him, except Akito, of course. I don’t know what state he’s in, but Akito’s angry. She won’t listen to reason. Maybe when she calms down…”

“…she’ll change her mind?” Shigure tilted his head, though of course Hatori couldn’t see the gesture. “No guarantee of that. This is Akito, after all.”

“Yes. It’s Akito.” Pause. “Could you come over? You’ve always been able to deal with her better than me.”

“I _affect_ Akito. I don’t necessarily control her.” Shigure sighed. “Yes, I’ll come over. Tell her I want to talk to her.”

But when Shigure got to the main house, not only did Akito refuse to talk to him, but he was not even allowed to enter the gate. A somewhat new experience. It was rare Akito’s temper tantrums reached this level.

Shigure went home and called Hatori again. “I’m not allowed in. You’ll have to mitigate for now. Try to get in to see Kyo, and give him a message for me. Tell him I’ll get him out as soon as possible. …for that matter, get him out yourself if you can.”

“You don’t need to tell me,” Hatori said grimly. “Of course.”

* * *

It was dark in the room.

The dark meant that Kyo couldn’t see his own body. It was good for that. He always hated seeing the color of his skin in this form, the scruffy fur, the contorted limbs. Horrible. But he could still feel it all, could feel the monster he was right now, without the bracelet to hold his true nature in check. Even if he couldn’t see, he knew.

He also felt hunger, hunger and thirst. How long had he been here? He’d slept, he’d lost track. His internal clock said it had to be late morning or even noon by now, but he couldn’t trust it. The room had no windows, and Akito hadn’t mentioned any time. But no one had brought him any food or drink. He wanted some water. He wanted some food.

He thought about the onigiris Tohru made, and the soup she’d been thinking of making last night. They must have eaten without him. Did they know what had happened to him? Did they care?

(He was the cat, and the cat was meant to be hidden away from the world. The cat was a creature that could slink away in the dark and no one would notice, no one would notice.)

Shigure must have known this would happen. He always kept in touch with the main house. Why hadn’t he warned Kyo? Did he think this was right? (Did he know this was right? Kyo was the only one fighting it—no, Tohru cared too, and Kagura, but, but…) Kyo gritted his teeth. He thought about them eating the dinner he’d been hurrying home too, and his body heaved, sobbing.

He’d cried more times in this cursed form than in his human body. It was an ugly thing to do. But he was ugly, and he was alone. And he was hungry.

(And Yuki must have eaten all the dinner he wanted, and Tohru had probably given him seconds, and he’d probably been glad that the idiot wasn’t there to annoy him.)

When he was out of tears, he heaved himself upright and began banging on the door again. The skin of this form was tougher than human skin. Banging didn’t hurt his fists as much. But his claws pressed into his palms, which gave him an idea. He extended his claws and began to scrape at the wood. Scritch scratch, scritch scratch. Little bits of sawdust fell to the floor. If he couldn’t bang the door down, he’d cut it to shreds.

But it went so slowly.

And his hands were getting tired.

He was really just leaning against the door when it opened. It would have been a great opportunity to barge on through, but he was taken by surprise, and Akito shoved him back into the room. He almost fell, but caught himself.

“I always forget how disgusting you are,” Akito said. “Ha! I guess that’s why you forget it too. Well, that’s all right. That’s why I’m here to remind you.”

He had brought water, which Kyo gratefully drank. He tsked at what Kyo had done to his nails, all the splinters now stuck under them, and complained loudly about the state of the door.

“Kyo… just because you look like a beast, doesn’t mean you have to act like one.”

“Give me my bracelet back.”

“Maybe in a little while, if you’re good. Does this form really bother you that much?”

Kyo swallowed more water.

“Well, I’ll be nice, then. Just a second.”

He left the room, and came back with one of the women of the family, a young woman Kyo barely recognized. She was horrified to see him in this form, of course. Anyone would be.

“Give him a hug,” Akito said. “He’s in a bad mood, it should cheer him up.”

“But, young master…”

Akito pushed her towards Kyo, and she reluctantly put her arms around him, so lightly that the cloth of her shirt barely touched Kyo’s skin. It was enough, though, and with great relief, Kyo transformed into a small orange cat.

“That’s better, isn’t it?” Akito bent down and picked Kyo up. He stroked Kyo’s back. “There there. You can take a break. I’m a good master, aren’t I?”

Kyo wriggled, but Akito’s grip on him tightened. So he gave up. He sighed and said, “Let me go home, Akito.”

“I already said you were home. Don’t argue with me, all right?”

“…okay then, can you give me some food?”

“If you’re good, I’ll bring you some food in a little bit. I think you need to think about your actions for a while longer, Kyo. You’ve been very disrespectful to your god.” He stroked Kyo for a moment longer, then placed him back on the floor. “I’ll be back.”

He left, and the woman with him. Kyo changed back into his cursed form only a few minutes later.

He considered scratching the door some more. But he hadn’t made very much progress, and if Akito saw he’d scratched it up some more, he might not give him any food. That would be bad. After all, if he had to fight his way out of here, he couldn’t be as weak as he felt right now. (…and if he was going to be stuck here for much longer, he couldn’t allow himself to starve.)

Instead he sat down and thought about how he would explain it all to Tohru when he got out. How sympathetic Tohru would be if he told her how he’d been treated, how she’d say he didn’t deserve any of it. Of course it was all idle daydreaming. He’d never tell Tohru anything about Akito’s cruelty—she didn’t deserve to be touched by it.

* * *

“Kyo went over to the main house,” Shigure said cheerfully. “No need to worry about him. He’s fine.”

Yuki and Tohru’s faces went through some interesting contortions. First, shock from both of them. Then, a touch of relief. Tohru’s face then settled into confusion and a little concern, while Yuki’s, after a brief second wave of shock, went carefully blank.

“But,” Tohru said, “why would Kyo go to the main house? He told me…” She trailed off. Apparently whatever Kyo had told her was private. “He and Akito don’t exactly get along,” she said at last.

“Business to do,” Shigure said, waving a hand. “He’ll be back in a few days. He’s just… visiting.”

“He’ll miss classes,” Tohru protested.

“Well, maybe you can take notes for him? Though I hate to give you the extra work.”

Tohru, being given a quest, was immediately sidetracked. “No, that’s fine, I can do that. But he’ll be back in a few days? You’re sure?”

“Absolutely,” Shigure said.

When she headed off to the kitchen, Yuki said to him, “Why would Kyo go to the main house?”

“Akito summoned him,” Shigure said. Though by Hatori’s report, that was putting it very mildly. “He’s been displeased with Kyo lately, and thought Kyo should spend some time in the main house.”

Yuki’s fists were clenched; Shigure wondered if he even realized it. “You said he’d be back in a few days.”

“He will.”

“Akito will probably try to force him into confinement,” Yuki said. “You do know that.”

“He might.” He had already. “Don’t worry, Yuki. The adults will take care of it.”

“I’m supposed to trust you on this?”

“Give me a day,” Shigure said tiredly. “Akito wouldn’t talk to me today. I’ll get through to him tomorrow.”

“Akito…”

But Yuki apparently couldn’t decide what to say, because he left the room. Shigure heard voices filtering over from the kitchen soon, and knew he must have gone to Tohru. Good. Those two would have to help each other hold up a while longer. He hoped Kyo was holding up as well.

* * *

When Akito next emerged into Kyo’s room, Kyo greeted him with a meow. It was only then that he realized he’d somehow reverted to cat form while Akito was absent. When, he wasn’t sure. He wasn’t even sure how long it had been, only that it had been long enough for his hunger to transform first into numbness and then back into pain again, and that he was still hungry now.

Akito looked down at him in disbelief. “No one’s been visiting you, Kyo. Have they?” His eyes narrowed. “I ordered that you be left alone.”

Which was just lovely for Kyo, wasn’t it? “No, I’ve been alone. And bored.” Kyo pawed at the bottom of Akito’s robe. “Let me out.”

“Take your paws off me, you filthy creature.” Akito kicked at Kyo. Kyo barely dodged; fortunately Akito didn’t seem to mind that. “What’s wrong with you, then? You shouldn’t be a cat right now. You’re supposed to be doing your penance.”

“I sat around in the dark for hours. Is that food?” Akito had a tray in his hands, but Kyo couldn’t see what was on it from down on the floor. “Hey, let me have that.”

“I don’t know if I should. You wouldn’t even take your punishment.” Akito peered down at him. “Say you’re sorry for hitting me, cat.”

Kyo hadn’t even hit Akito earlier, really. He’d just grabbed his wrist. Still, if it would get him food. He swallowed his pride, did the cat version of a bow, and said, “I’m very sorry, Akito. Please, may I have the food?”

“You only apologize because you want me to feed you,” Akito said. “But I suppose I’ll be generous.”

He’d brought a glass of milk and a bowl of soup. Kyo lapped at both. He was ravenous, and even the sound of Akito giggling at how he ate—“like a cute little kitten”—couldn’t stop him. The food was good, too. The main house had good cooks.

“See?” Akito said. “You’d be well fed if you stayed here. Well treated.” He crouched down and stroked Kyo’s back as he ate. “I don’t know why you’re fighting me on this, Kyo. I’d take good care of you. Much better care than you deserve.”

As he stroked Kyo’s back, the transformation hit Kyo like a spasm, and he painfully turned back into his cursed form again. Immediately Akito stepped back and wiped his hand off on his robe. “Ah,” he remarked, “you’re back to normal.”

“I’d like my bracelet back,” Kyo said.

“You could ask me more politely than that.”

“Please, may I have my bracelet back? I know I look hideous like this. You can’t enjoy looking at it either. Just, let me have the bracelet back.”

Akito shook his head. “You still don’t understand, Kyo. You don’t _look_ hideous like _this_. You _are_ hideous. All the way deep down in your soul. You are a worthless being. I’ll give you the night to think it over, shall I?”

* * *

He couldn’t sleep well. Although he’d eaten now, the small amount of soup and milk hadn’t been enough to make up for a whole day’s fasting, and his curse form made him feel acutely self conscious. At last he could feel himself shift into a cat (why, he didn’t know, didn’t really even care), and he could finally relax a little. He dozed fitfully, unsure of how many hours passed or how many more there were to go, unsure whether it was even really night. It had been dark for so long now. It could be any time.

He went back into curse form eventually, and couldn’t change back into a cat. It had never been something he could control—usually he didn’t turn into a cat except when he was hugged or sick or really, really upset. And he wasn’t that upset right now, really. He just had to wait this out, wait Akito’s ridiculousness out…

…surely he would get tired of it eventually. And he’d have to let Kyo out, right? He wouldn’t want to keep on taking care of Kyo forever. It would get boring. He didn’t even like Kyo.

(Although. He could always just leave Kyo here for the servants to take care of. Then he could keep Kyo here indefinitely.

But Kyo could escape if it came down to that.

He could disobey Akito.

Couldn’t he?)

Akito, when he arrived, was clearly annoyed, but in a pouty way that seemed almost safe. He had Hatori with him, standing at his back with a stethoscope around his neck and a briefcase in his hand. “Hatori wants to check you out, Kyo. Well, let him.”

Hatori said mildly, “It would be easier if you gave him his bracelet back, Akito. It’s hard to diagnose the cursed form. It’s no species known to man.”

Kyo asked, “Did either of you bring any breakfast?”

Hatori glanced at Akito. “It’s closer to lunchtime. Akito, maybe you could fetch the bracelet and get Kyo some food.”

Akito snorted. “You think you can order me around, Hatori? I’m not your assistant.”

“Of course not.” Hatori bowed his head. “I’m sorry for my presumption. Perhaps you can get a servant to do it, then?”

“No, I’ll do it. But watch your tongue.”

When Akito was out of the room, Hatori said, “Shigure’s worried about you. He said he’ll get you out of here soon.”

“What good would Shigure be?”

“You know he’s good with Akito. When they aren’t arguing.”

“Akito isn’t going to let me out,” Kyo said. He wasn’t sure he believed it until he said it; then he was sure. “He hates me. And he doesn’t want me to leave the family and be with Tohru.”

“We’ll convince him otherwise.”

“Maybe it’s for the best,” Kyo said. “I… I know I said I would leave the family behind, but…”

(But the cat had always been confined, and that was how it should be.)

“I’m a monster.” He stared at his clawed hands. “Underneath the bracelet, I’m always like this. It’s what I really am. I don’t deserve to be outside. I…” He swallowed.

Hatori sighed. “How about you don’t make any dramatic decisions before breakfast, okay? Shigure and I will keep trying. So you should stay strong. You trained in the mountains, didn’t you?”

Yeah, because sensei had taken pity on him after he’d basically murdered Kyoko Honda, and decided he deserved a cushy retreat. Kyo thought about the mess he’d been during those months, and how carefully he’d tried to put himself back together, even though he didn’t deserve it, and he hated himself.

But sensei had trained him, and would want him to stay strong.

Akito returned and offered him the bracelet. Turning back into a human hurt less than turning into the cursed form, but it still hurt, and the human skin felt strange on him after so long without it. Also, Hatori and Akito were gaping at him.

“What?” he asked.

Akito reached out and patted him on the head. It was then that Kyo realized his ears were not quite as they usually were, because Akito’s fingers brushed against them, and they twitched. Usually, his human ears didn’t twitch.

…his ears weren’t human right now.

“An interesting development,” Hatori said. He took out his stethoscope. “Do you mind if I examine you before you eat, Kyo? This isn’t something we see often, even in the Zodiac. The last time…” He trailed off.

Kyo let him examine him as he wished, checking his pulse and peering into his cat ears and looking down his throat. Ultimately, Hatori concluded that Kyo was fine except for exhaustion and lack of food, and some scratches on his hands.

“Not as bad as the damage he did the door,” Akito said. “Did you see that, Hatori?”

“Yes,” Hatori said. “Yes, I saw that. Have some lunch, Kyo.”

When they had gone away again, Kyo was again left in the dark. Hatori had asked if they might leave Kyo a light, and Akito had said that would “undermine the lesson”. Still, at least Hatori had tried. Kyo felt his ears in the dark. He couldn’t remember the last time he hadn’t transformed fully. It did happen sometimes when he was very young—a glitch, they said, because he was the cat. All of his transformations were warped somehow.

Maybe he would stay like this forever, and everyone would always know how strange he was. He would never be able to fit in in public again. Then again, maybe he would never be out in public again. Then, even if he stayed in his curse form all the time, it wouldn’t really matter. He’d always be a monster, and always be alone.

(That was Akito talking, of course. But.)

He fingered the beads of the bracelet, too. At least he had that back. Finally.

* * *

“We’re having a council of war about Kyo,” Shigure said when Yuki and Tohru came home to see him sitting in the living room with Hatori. “Sit down. Hatori can brief you on the basics.”

Yuki sat. So they would finally hear the truth about what was going on with Kyo. He bit his lip. When had he started caring so much about the stupid cat? But he was worried. He couldn’t help it. And Tohru was worried too. He hoped this wouldn’t upset her too much more.

Hatori began. “Akito’s been keeping Kyo in the main house against his will. He’s not going to let him leave—he says he’s putting him into permanent confinement. Kyo’s pretty sure we won’t be able to convince him otherwise, so we aren’t going to bother. We’re going to smuggle him out.”

“The plan is a three-man team,” Shigure said, counting on his fingers. “One—the distraction, someone come to visit Akito and keep him busy. Two—the lookout, to make sure the rescue attempt is uninterrupted. Three—the rescuer, who will get Kyo out of the room and then out of the main house. Hopefully things will go smoothly.”

Yuki glanced at Tohru, whose hands were clasped tightly. She didn’t look that surprised at the news. She must have known Kyo couldn’t be at the main house of his own will after all. Of course she’d known.

Now he wished he’d been more comforting.

But that didn’t matter now. What mattered was getting Kyo out. He raised his hand. “I’ll be the distraction.”

Shigure said, “No.”

“Akito’s been wanting to see me for weeks. He’ll talk to me. I can keep him busy for hours if I have to.”

“No. You’re not getting involved in that.” Hatori shook his head. “The distraction will be Ayame.”

“What?”

“The Mabudachi Trio has gotten into much wilder adventures than this,” Shigure said. “Usually I’d be the distraction with Akito, but he’s mad at me right now, so Ayame is the safer choice. He hasn’t visited Akito recently, and Akito at least finds him amusing. I’ll be the lookout—if Hatori can get me in, which he should be able to—and Hatori will fetch Kyo. As the doctor, him visiting Kyo or moving him to another section of the house should not be suspicious. It will be easy. And you,” he said to Yuki, “will stay far away. I have another job for you and Tohru.”

“What is it?” Tohru asked. “Any way we can help…”

“Kyo’s been having a bad couple days,” Hatori said, “to put it mildly. If possible, you two should make some food and get things ready so that he’ll feel safe here. We might need to move him into an actual bedroom for a while—I don’t know if he’ll feel safe out on the roof—though then again, open spaces might be good for him… Also, over the next few weeks, you’ll have to keep a close eye on him. We don’t know if Akito will try to grab him off the street again. It’s better if he’s not left alone.”

“Understood!” Tohru saluted.

Yuki said, “That cat needs some looking after.”

“So do you all,” Shigure said. “Well, Hatori and I are heading out. Ayame should be almost at the main house already. We’d better get started.”

* * *

When Hatori came, Kyo figured it had to be another check-up, but instead Hatori put a finger on his lips and pulled him into the hall, into the light. Dazed, Kyo followed. Around a bend they ran into Shigure, which was something of a shock to Kyo’s system. Shigure looked tense.

“Kyo.” He patted Kyo’s shoulder. “Nice to see you. Let’s get out of here.”

So they got the hell out.

In the car, Kyo said, “Where are we going?”

“Home,” Shigure said.

“Oh.” He rubbed the beads on his bracelet. His ears still hadn’t reverted to human. “Is Tohru there?”

“Yes.”

“Oh.”

He still felt like a monster. He wasn’t quite sure he could face her.

But when he walked in the door, she jumped on him with a squeal, instantly turning him into a cat again. Then for at least ten minutes she wouldn’t let him go. Yuki, standing nearby, commented that he’d worried everyone, and Kyo snapped back that it wasn’t his fault Akito had fucking abducted him, okay? That shit had nothing to do with him.

And it was almost normal.

But when he turned back into a human, his cat ears were still there. Yuki looked a little taken aback. Tohru scratched them.

“I don’t know what’s up with that,” Kyo said. “Hatori said in the car he’d check up on me in a few days, but they should probably go back to normal. The curse is weird like that sometimes.”

“They’re kind of cute.”

“Only you would say something like that.”

“Eh? But I think a lot of people would think they’re cute, Kyo. Don’t underestimate yourself.”

Yuki snorted. “Yeah, half the girls in our class would go wild, at the least.”

Kyo flushed. Why was it… he was a monster, he knew, but around Tohru, and Yuki, in this house, he felt normal. The curse form hovered just beneath his bracelet, and the whole Sohma family (apart from these few exceptions) would concur he deserved to be confined for life. That his very existence was an embarrassment. But here he felt like it was okay for him to keep on living. He felt safe.

Agh. It had only been a couple days, but he’d missed this. He was so worn out.

“I’ve made dinner,” Tohru said hesitantly. “Would you like some?”

He smiled. “Yeah. I’m sorry I’m late.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yo newyorktopaloalto: I just realized that I didn't gift this to you? I could have sworn I did. Maybe it's a glitch in the collection, or maybe I was exhausted and did it wrong. Anyways. Hope you don't mind me gifting it to you a day late, but I did originally write it for your prompt of "exhausted and terrified catboys".  
The title is from the song "Year of the Cat" by Al Stewart. In context it doesn't work well for this story, I don't think, but in isolation it's medium.  
Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
